


Good Vibrations

by Ruetknight



Category: overwatch
Genre: After Overwatch Recall, Age Difference, Flirting, Fluff, Good times, M/M, PWP, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-15
Updated: 2019-05-15
Packaged: 2020-03-05 19:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18835591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruetknight/pseuds/Ruetknight
Summary: A small town liberated, Reinhardt is introduced to the healing beats a certain frog musician can offer. They both realize that they could have more fun than just swapping stories beside the fire.





	Good Vibrations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sweet Orchid Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Sweet+Orchid+Soul).



“Pump up the volume!” Lúcio cheered into his microphone and out over the crowd. He made a show of spinning a record before slamming it into turn table and turning the volume up by thrusting his fist into the air.

  
It was all a show, music had not been played like this for decades, but his fans appreciated the showmanship and he was all about pleasing his fans.

  
The DJ grinned widely as he looked over the crowd dancing to his music. Shabby, downtrodden and utterly enjoying the little bit of happiness his music was bringing them. It had been mere hours since the town had been liberated from the extremist group that had been occupying it and Lúcio was bringing light back to the people’s lives in the one way he knew how.

 

Brigitte swayed to the music as she hammered out a deep dent in her mentor’s armor. Reinhardt watched her move carelessly in time with the beat.  
He was stiff from battle, a large bruise darkening under his ribs in the same spot his squire was hammering out. They had found trouble on their way to Gibraltar. There was always trouble. It had been a close battle, but the people of this small town were now safe and that was all that mattered.

  
The battles seemed to be getting harder each year. In truth, Reinhardt knew he would have been overwhelmed without Brigitte by his side.

  
Not that he would admit it. She was already displeased with him about answering the call. She didn’t understand that this was about the greater good, that the world needed heroes more than ever. All she saw was that he was going back to an organization which had cast him aside for having the audacity to age.

  
There was no convincing her that things were different now. The crusader sighed as he picked up a bottle of water gingerly and drained the content in large gulps. He hoped she would see why he needed to go back when they met up with Winston and the others.

 

Lúcio changed the beat of his music, lacing his healing field into the pulse and felt the feel-good waves passing through him and out into the crowd.

  
A sigh passed through the crowd as tensions melted away and aches healed themselves. This was what he lived for, the whole point of his impromptu little show. There was so much hurt in the world and Lúcio wanted to bring healing wherever he could.

  
The area had been oppressed by terrorists for a while, children kept inside and fear running through people’s bloodstreams as gun carrying thugs roamed the streets.

  
The freedom fighter had come to the town with the intent of freeing the people, but when he arrived he had seen the last of the marauders fleeing from the town limits. The fighting was done, so he had immediately begun to unpack his gear so the healing could begin.

  
He glanced at the van at the opposite side of the field, the people there featureless at this distance, a girl with fiery red hair working on metal and a large man, his mane of hair grey with age.

  
Lúcio bit his lip as he spun another record onto his turntable and pushed his field out a little further. Whoever the pair were, they had saved the town. He could offer them a little thank you in return.

 

Reinhardt felt the tension ease out of him, the bruise releasing.

  
“Brigitte, I told you to worry about the armor first…” he started, relaxing into the feel of healing passing over him despite himself. Then he noticed the ongoing hammering continue.

  
Not Brigitte.

  
The crusader sat up and gazed out over the gathering crowd. Music as healing.  
“Pretty clever,” he mused to himself. It wasn’t his type of music but he could appreciate the beat sending a field of feel-good energy into the weary people.

Brigitte noticed it too as she stopped her work. She wiped the sweat from her brow and joined her older companion.

  
“Who is that?” Reinhardt asked, peering at the makeshift stage.

  
“Must be Lúcio, it’s his music playing. Thought he was in America.”

  
“Lu... Luceal?” Reinhardt asked, stumbling over the syllables.

  
“Lu. Si. Oh,” Brigitte exaggerated.

  
“Ah. Lúcio. The...DJ?”

  
“The one and only,” Brigitte answered with a smile. They stood listening to the music for a while, Reinhardt tapping his foot to a beat only he could hear in the pumping music.

  
“He’s no Hasselhoff,” the crusader finally said. Brigitte punched his arm and returned to her work.

 

The concert had wound down, the crowd wandering off filled with contentment when Lúcio finished packing his gear back into his van. His body was sweaty and weary, but his spirit was high on his own music. He glanced over at the liberators’ van still parked at the far side of the field. The girl was nowhere in sight, but the large man was sitting by a small campfire.

  
Appreciatively declining offers of warm meals and soft beds from grateful stragglers, he set off across the field.  
“Hello, hello,” he called as he drew closer.

  
The large man squinted into the darkness outside his circle of firelight, an infectious grin spreading across his face when he recognized Lúcio.

  
“The famous musician!” he greeted, raising his arms dramatically as he stood. Lúcio like him at once. “Welcome,” the warrior continued, “It’s an honor to have you here, we are so blessed by your presence. What a performance, I could feel it in my bones! That healing technology, you are quite the endeavorer!”

  
Lúcio’s cheeks tinged pink, feeling small beside the mountainous man before him.  
“Well, I didn’t invent the tech, I just bring it where it’s needed. Mind if I join you?”

  
“Of course, please.” The man motioned to an empty chair beside him.

  
As they both sat, Lúcio could feel the man’s eyes appraising his form. He was used to ignoring the ogling of fans, but coming from a man who could do the things this man could… Lúcio cleared his throat to loosen the knot forming in his abdomen.

  
“From what I hear, you’re the real hero of the day,” the DJ started.

  
“Bah, it was nothing,” the man dismissed with a wave. “We saw people in need of help and we gave it to them. It is what we do.”

  
“Single-handedly fighting off 50 terrorists is what you do?”

  
“It was more like 70.” The wicked smile made Lúcio bite at his lip.

  
“You and your… wife?”

  
A hearty laugh escaped the man.

  
“Goodness, no. Brigitte is my squire. She is more like a daughter to me.”

  
“Squire? Are you a Crusader?”

  
“I was. Ah, where are my manners, I have not properly introduced myself. Reinhardt Wilhelm, it’s a pleasure to meet you.”

  
The DJ’s hand felt small and fragile as he shook the massive paw offered to him. His heart began to pound as realization crept in.

  
“You’re… the Reinhardt from Overwatch?”  
The crusader smiled sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck in a posture that caused his impressive bicep to bulge.

Lúcio swallowed hard, imagining the ease with which that arm could manhandle him.

  
“I am,” Reinhardt said. “In fact, that is where my companion and I are headed now. The time has come again to be a hero.”

  
“It seems to me you’ve never stopped,” Lúcio said, motioning to the town around them. “Man, I’d do anything to hear about some of the adventures you’ve been on.”

  
At this, Reinhardt cocked his head and raised an eyebrow, his eye traveling up and down the DJ’s body again. Lúcio’s cheeks burned red at the realization of what he said, but that didn’t damper the tinge he felt in his groin.

  
The crusader’s intensity melted into a playful grin.

  
“Lucky for you, I am giving stories away for free today.”

 

The hours melted away for Reinhardt as he talked and laughed with the young musician. The DJ was so full of life and passion; it strengthened the crusader’s own zeal for justice that had become clouded in recent years.

  
Reinhardt watched warmly as Lúcio animatedly told a story of one of his own campaigns. He watched the fire light flicker across the DJ’s smooth, dark skin and found it difficult to concentrate on the words he heard.

  
However, he certainly did notice when Lúcio laughed brightly at his own story, leaning forward and placing a hand on Reinhardt’s knee. As soon as he noticed what he’d done, Lúcio pulled the hand away, blushing coyly.

  
That blush again. Every time Reinhardt saw pink tinge those cheeks his mind’s eye saw the DJ’s face engulfed by the thralls of pleasure.

  
“Can I admit something to you?” Lúcio asked shyly.

  
“Please do.”

  
“I… I used to have a huge crush on you. I had your poster on my wall,” the DJ admitted, hiding his face in his hand.  
Reinhardt chuckled.

  
“Yes, I used to be quite the specimen.”

  
“Used to be?” Lúcio’s hand ran up Reinhardt’s arm, sliding up the fabric of his short sleeve to fully reveal the musculature of his arm. “I know you’d be hard pressed to find any man who could hold a flame next to this body.”

  
Reinhardt placed his hand on top of Lúcio’s and their eyes locked.

  
In a flash, the DJ had leapt from his seat and was pressing soft, hot lips against his own.

 

Lúcio’s van had been cramped before, his equipment and supplies barely leaving room for a mattress. With the large German pressing against him the space was hot and heady, not that he was complaining.

  
One hand was pushing against the ceiling to hold himself upright, his thighs spread wide as he saddled the German’s knees.

One of Rein’s large hands was gripping a bruise into his thigh as his mouth teased around the DJ’s hole agonizingly. It seemed the older man was going to tease an orgasm out of him without ever touching anything directly.

  
When Reinhardt did drag his tongue almost lazily over Lúcio’s puckered entrance, the DJ mewled incoherently.

The lapping intensified, the wet tongue flickering against him causing pure excitement to shoot up his abdomen.

  
The strokes were soft, explorative and not enough. Lucio lifted himself up, trying to get more, to feel the man’s growing cock but the German held him trapped.

  
A hot breath against his entrance had him whimpering.

  
“What an impatient little frog you are, jumping up and down in excitement when we have barely started.”

  
Reinhardt presses his tongue against Lúcio for one long gentle lick before pulling the man’s legs a little wider and carefully pressing his tongue into his hole start opening him up.

  
A loud moan escaped the DJ, his hole all but vibrating round the intrusion. It felt warm and Intimate as the licks turned into little thrusts.

  
The German murmuring drew another moan and before he knew it the man was man handling him across his knees, face down onto the mattress with the core of his pleasure exposed.

  
Reinhardt could hear the moan of disappointment as he pulled his tongue away from the quivering hole, but the disappointment soon turned to surprise as he circled his thumb, once, twice and pushed it in up to the knuckle.

  
He watched as the hole flickered around his thumb, adjusting to the size. He pumped it in and out a couple of times before pulling it out with a pop, only to replace it second later with two of his fingers.

  
He pressed in gentle, aware of every movement below him. Reinhardt was well aware of the size difference between them and he wanted to make sure the little musician was well prepared for the hammering the German had in store.

  
Reinhardt worked his fingers, rubbing against Lúcio’s prostrate and opening him wide until the man was incoherent. When positioning him the gray lion had made sure to trap the musicians cock so he could not easily snake a hand in to relief the tension while still having the barest amount of friction keeping him hard and leaking.

  
“I want to,” Lúcio mumbled trying to fuck himself on the German’s fingers even as Rein was pulling them away.

  
“Shh a moment,” the German murmured back, pulling the DJ to sit against his stomach. The crusader’s monster of a cock jutting our between Lúcio’s legs.

  
Lucio wanted all of it, wanted to taste and touch and feel the member inside of him.

  
The head was an angry purple and weeping. Lúcio reaches out to touch but Reinhardt swatted his hand away as he wrapped his lubed up fingers around his own shaft and coated it with a few quick flicks of his wrist.

  
“Ready?” The German asked as he lifted Lúcio to line up his entrance with the head. For a short minute there was a tension between the musicians shoulders before he relaxed and lowered himself onto the head.

  
The stretch was maddening. Lúcio had never been with someone so large and it felt like the head would never be fully seated inside of him. Then his rim fluttered around the head and he sighed.

  
“So big, I love it,” he moaned as strong hands held him steady for a moment, tweaking a nipple as a distraction and a soothing kiss covering the heated skin between his shoulders.

  
It was slow going, Reinhardt petting and praising as Lúcio worked the member into himself with determination.

  
There was so much of the thick length that the DJ thought he would never be able to fit it all, huffing and puffing he worked himself on the shaft until surprisingly he felt the man’s heavy balls below him.

  
Lúcio leaned against the large body behind him breathing around the spear spreading him wide. He felt a mixture of pride and lust swirling inside of him.

  
It was incredible being opened so wide, feeling the hot member reaching spaces inside of him that he didn’t know existed.

  
“Ready to move?” Rein encouraged after a long moment of stillness. Lúcio’s legs were still trembling and weak but he nodded. Reinhardt leaned them forward, his cock rubbing maddeningly inside of the DJ before covering him from behind.  
The German rolled his hips slowly, moving his cock back and forth in slow motions as if to unwedge himself from Lúcio’s body. The space inside of Lúcio was singing. He was opening like a flower, widening for his lover until the burning fullness turned to pleasure as the sliding became easier.

  
Reinhardt was clearly loosing composure as he moved, his trusts turning from gentle to powerful. The way Lúcio moved below him, singing his pleasure and trembling, working himself on the large cock just as much as Rein was pummeling his passage.

  
Gripping bruises into Lúcio’s hips Reinhardt gripped him tightly as he thrust hard, hammering his cock in and out of the welcoming body.

  
Lúcio for his part was moaning, his eyes rolling back into his head as he was assaulted with pleasure. A hand dug between his legs and if Reinhardt wasn’t keeping him upright with the other he would have collapsed when the German’s hand closed around his weeping neglected cock.

  
It felt like a hand full of quick powerful strokes before he came into the hand enclosing him. He was stretched so wide his passage tried and failed to contract around the massive cock pistoning inside of him. Reinhardt continued to pump him through his orgasm, milking every drop from him before removing his hand.

  
He pressed his palm flat on Lúcio’s back, angling up his hips and two final hard thrusts buried him deep inside. Lúcio came again as he felt the German pulse inside of him and hotness filling him up.

  
Perversely Lúcio wondered if this was what a condom felt like, stretched around an impossibly large cock before being filled to the brim. He could swear he could feel Reinhardt emptying a final load as he pulled out, thick drops of cum landing on his ankle as his lover pulled free from his body and left him gaping wide.

  
Lúcio moaned weakly as two fingers slipped inside of him, rubbing lube into his satisfied passage.

  
“I was rougher than I intended,” the German apologized as he worked to cooling salve into his lover’s abuses hole. It had been too long since he had taken anyone and even longer since he had been completely engulfed.

  
“That was the best fuck I’ve ever had,” Lúcio murmured. I’ll be walking funny for a week.

  
They both chuckled and shuffled around with Lúcio resting on Reinhardt’s large chest. He could feel the trickle down his thigh which normally would have him worked up enough for a second round but the crusader had worn him out like no other lover ever had.

 

The morning was cold as Lúcio and Reinhardt stood around the embers if the fire, waiting for the kettle to boil. Brigitte raised an eyebrow at the pair but made no other comment as she filled their cups.

  
Rein was looking anxious, like he wanted to ask something but knew he was being forward. Lúcio smiled as he sipped his coffee, enjoying the throbbing the German had caused inside of him. It was a pleasant stiffness he wanted hammered into him again soon.

  
“Overwatch you said?” Lúcio asked casually and he could not help grinning as widely as the German did.

 


End file.
